


You Got Marked

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Love Bites, Male Friendship, Seme or Uke, Teasing, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: It was after one of their meet up games post-Winter Tournament, and the conversation started with Murasakibara and the one set of teeth mark on his shoulders.





	You Got Marked

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> (cheers, my first kuroko no basket fanfiction. gods, i love these guys.)

* * *

"Wow, Murasakibara - chii," Kise said, poking a little finger on the set of teeth marks on the purple giant's right shoulder, below the collarbone. "Did Himuro - san give these to you? What did you _do_?" 

Everyone in the locker room paused, taking a closer look themselves. It was another one of their meetups after Winter High, and this time, Akashi had managed to reserve an indoor court of a public gym at a conveniently located park.  They had played for several hours already and were changing out of their sweaty clothes, deciding to get dinner before they parted ways again. Momoi was waiting for them outside. 

"Hmm?" Murasakibara hummed, looking bored. His shirt was halfway on when he looked down to take note of the mark. "Ah, Muro - chin is a bit of a screamer so he bites down on me. He must think I'm like a snack or something."

"We didn't need to know  _that_!" Aomine protested. 

"Oh, you're marked too, Aomine - chii!" Kise pointed out, spinning the dark blue boy around to show everyone the red streaks of scratches running down his shoulder blades. "Kagami - chii is aggressive in bed, isn't it?" 

"Oh, Kise," Akashi said, sighing half-heartedly in disappointment. 

For that, Kuroko elbowed Kise on the side, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Ack! Kuroko - chii, so mean."

"It's better if you don't ask questions about Kagami - kun in bed, Kise - kun," Kuroko warned with a blank expression as if he had done nothing wrong, "unless you want to lose your lunch."

Kise gasped in horror as Aomine barked out a laugh. "C'mon, Tetsu," he said, wanting to boast of his prowess. "Wouldn't you want to see their faces when we say that Kagami is super sensitive after the second round?"

Midorima almost stumbled on the bench in surprise, to which Akashi chuckled at. "Aomine!" the bespectacled shooting guard shouted, an embarrassed flush on his face. "We do not need the details, nanodayo!"

Murasakibara grinned, pulling out a bag of chips from his bag as he sat down. "Muro - chin gets super sensitive too," he contributed, keeping this conversation going because he wanted to tell his friends how great his boyfriend was too. He held out his hands up to the side as if he was holding onto something. "I really like cowboy style. Muro - chin used to street dance a bit back in the States."

Aomine let out a snort as Kise started laughing, falling to his knees. "Kasamatsu - senpai is amazing too," the blond quickly added. He pointed to light scratches in his torso. "He wears pretty much any I ask, but the basic leg warmers are the best, suu!”

"What about you, Midorima?” Aomine asked, making sure to include even the most embarrassed out of all of them. He placed an arm on Kuroko's shoulder, pointing to his other lover. "You don't see it, but Kagami loves grabbing Tetsu by the hair. And he kisses enough to make our lips swollen."

"Don't provoke others, Aomine - kun," Kuroko warned.

"I like missionary, suu," Kise interjected, laughing because he was having a discussion about his sex life with his middle school friends, some of the best people he had ever known. "Usually against the wall so Kasamatsu - senpai gets a little lift from the floor and I can get a better angle. Kasamatsu - senpai gets so cute. What about everyone else?" 

Midorima threw a towel at Kise's face to get the blond to stop talking. "Go die, Kise," he spit, face a little flushed. 

The blonde model cried crocodile tears. 

"I like sitting up and having Kagami straddle me," Aomine answered, holding his hands palms up by his waist. "Kagami's cute when he's clingy."

"What about Kuroko - chin?" Murasakibara asked, oddly curious. He was already half way through the bag of chips. 

Aomine smirked. "Doggy."

And everyone, in their own way, were shocked at how simple yet so fitting the position was for Kuroko. Midorima flushed even harder as Kise and Murasakibara snickered, and Akashi trying to keep his reputation merely let out a cough. Aomine ended up halfway to the floor because once he answered, Kuroko elbowed him twice as hard in the stomach, his eyes darkening. 

"Aomine - kun, you're sleeping on the floor," Kuroko said, leaving no room for questions or arguments. 

The dark skinned ace grimaced, still in pain. Kuroko was not all that strong, but he certainly knew where to exert any power he had in the right places. Kagami was going to find out about this, wasn't he?

"Ne, Mido - chin," Murasakibara said, looking lazily over to other giant. "What do you and Takao do?" 

"I'm not discussing this with you!" Midorima shouted, his face still red. "We should leave now. Momoi is waiting for us, nanodayo."

"Aw, c'mon, Midorima - chii!" Kise argued, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're your friends, and friends talk about their sex life. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not something  _I_ want to talk about, nanodayo. So go di- Murasakibara!" 

"You got to tell too, Mido - chin," the purple giant said, his larger and stronger stature wrapped around Midorima. He had a tiny grin on his face, leaning over the other's shoulder, and he had one arm wrapped around Midorima's torso to keep him place, catching the other's arms in his hold.

"Let go, Murasakibara!" Midorima demanded, struggling for release, but he was trapped, unable to stop Murasakibara who, with his free hand, pulled up one of the pants legs of Midorima's shorts to reveal a pale thigh speckled with love bites and light bruising. The shooting guard hadn't had the chance to finish changing because the conversation was distracting him too much, almost stumbling into things as his friends talk about inappropriate subjects better kept to themselves. 

"Ooh, Midorima - chii!" Kise said, coming closer for a better look. "You have so many. Oh, and your skin is so pretty! They're actually cute like this, suu." 

"Are they only around your thighs?" Aomine asked, smirking. Then he paused, a thought hitting him. "Wait, are you a neko, Midorima?" 

Midorima's face was on fire as he looked away embarrassingly, giving up on his struggle because of his embarrassment. "Go die, Aomine," he said weakly, unable to say anymore. 

"That's unexpected, Midorima - kun," Kuroko commented, "in the same way I am with Kagami - kun."

"Aww, Midorima - chii, you can be so cute," Kise added, smiling. "You need anything, let me know, okay?" 

"That can be said by all of us, I hope," Akashi said, smiling. 

Midorima clicked his tongue, his face not longer burning but still flushing a light pink. "It's not like that mattered, nanodayo," he responded, "but thank you." 

"Mido - chin is such a tsundere," Murasakibara said, grinning like a mischievous child as he finally let go of Midorima. "I hope I don't have to crush your small bird."

"Murasakibara - kun can be nice too," Kuroko said. 

"You say something, Kuro - chin?" the purple giant lazily asked as he grabbed onto Kuroko's head almost threatening. Then he pulled out a bite sized chocolate bar mixed with vanilla. "You want a snack too?" 

"Thank you," Kuroko said, holding out a hand and graciously accepting the candy. 

Murasakibara hummed in acknowledgement, letting go of Kuroko to sit back down. He pulled out a box of Pocky from his bag. 

"I bet Takao does that one leg straddling position," Aomine said out loud with a snicker. "'Cause your legs are so damn long. It would explain why the marks are on the inside of your thighs." 

Midorima flushed again in near combustion. Aomine's guess was spot on. "I'm not telling you anything," he said, frowning. "Some people like to stay private about these sort of things, nanodayo. Why don't bother Akashi, you idiot." 

And they all turned to the redhead of their group, their former captain and currently dating Seiren's #12. Akashi merely smiled at them, a slight tension from his silent expression that dared them to ask. 

However, it had been several months since the Winter Cup, and they had this conversation then, everyone would've stay quiet and never asked. Now, one the other hand, with Akashi's previous personality and temper making a reliable return, they knew that this was the chance to ask. This was a question for all of them. 

"Aka - chii," Kise said, apprently the bravest of them all, "what position do you like?" 

Everyone was silent, wanting to be all ears to hear what the young heir would say. 

"I have no preference," Akashi truthfully answered, letting out a small sigh, "because Kōki and I have not had sex as of yet."

_"Huh?!”_

"Haven't you been together for a few months already suu? Is it too soon?" Kise asked, concerned. 

"Do you need advice?" Aomine offered because he had sex, and sex is something everyone who's particular to it should have on a regular basis. "Or are you not into that kind of stuff? There's tons of the other things."

"I had the assumption that you already had," Kuroko said, rasing one eyebrow because he was in slight disbelief as well. "Furihata - kun comes off as much lively that before since you've started dating. Now I think it's just because he really likes you, Akashi - kun."

"Well, I hope so," Akashi replied, now done changing. "I really like Kōki too."

"Then why not, Aka - chin?" Murasakibara asked.

Akashi paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. Then he said, "I've never been in a romantic relationship before. I don't know how to approach the topic, though I would like to."

A bandaged hand was placed on the point guard's shoulder, Midorima pressing his glasses back with a deadpan expression. "Akashi," he started, "just ask."

Akashi gave him friend a lightly doubtful look. "That's too simple."

"I do it all the time, Aka - chii!" Kise said. "Kasamatsu - senpai gets all flustered, but when he's up for it, he gets super sweet."

"It's how Muro - chin and I started," Murasakibara inputted. "I told him I wanted to eat him up. He was delicious." No one could've missed the sharp smile that crossed his face for a second. 

Midorima frowned, not wanting to hear anything in more detail, so he kept his attention on Akashi. "It may be simple," he said, "but it will work, nanodayo." 

"You sound so certain, Midorima - kun," Kuroko said. "Did Takao - kun ask the first time?" 

Midorima was silent for a moment, removing his hand from Akashi's shoulder. "No, I did."

"Shit," Aomine said, eyes wide. "You like this guy a lot." 

"That's amazing, Midorima - chii,” Kise added, impressed. 

"This isn't about me," Midorima said, turning the attention back to the problem at hand. "Akashi, it'll work. You need to take the chance. Today is a lucky day for Sagittarius, and you just so happen to have the lucky item for today."

"Oh?" Akashi sounded. "And what would that be, Midorima?" 

"Close friends."

And Akashi laughed, because that was just so simple yet so hard to have. Because Midorima's face was still very serious. Because Kise cooed and Kuroko smiled. Because Murasakibara did not look impressed and Aomine rolled his eyes at how cheesy that was. 

"Thank you," Akashi replied, feeling very assured. 

"Dai - chan! Tetsu - kun! Ki - chan! Midorin! Muk - kun! Akashi - kun!" they heard Momoi calling for outside. "Are you okay? You've been in there for so long. Are you fighting? Dai - chan, stop being troublesome!" 

"Hey!” Aomine responded. "It's not me, woman! Just give us a few more seconds. We're almost done."

"This discussion is over," Midorima said, looking relieved. He was the first one to head out, followed by Murasakibara. "Good."

"Ne, Mido - chin," Murasakibara said, yawning. "What's your lucky item? I don't see it." 

"A written confession." 

Kise was right behind them. "That's so cute, suu!" he shouted, wanting to see what written confession Midorima got. 

"Man, I'm hungry," Aomine commented, walking out. He looked over his shoulder. "You coming, Tetsu?" 

"Yes, Aomine - kun," Kuroko said, catching up to his lover's long stride. "Akashi - kun?" 

Akashi was searching for his phone. "I'll be right out," he said, wanting a moment alone. 

Kuroko nodded, and he and Aomine left the changing room. 

**05:32PM: Kōki, would you like to have sex with me?**

**05:33 PM: YES!!!**

**05:33 PM: I thought you'd never ask.**

**05:34 PM: ♡**

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks for reading. it was a lot longer than I expected. lul)
> 
> ((and that muramido part was nice, huh? i liked it too.))


End file.
